<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero / Saviour by Nadja_Lee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017642">Hero / Saviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee'>Nadja_Lee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Double Drabble, Loss, Love, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sappy, Short &amp; Sweet, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander and Hephaistion's POV on each other</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero / Saviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Hero</h1><p>Child of the sun</p><p>You possessed dreams far beyond any</p><p>As a king you commanded an army yet my love you commended from the day we met</p><p>I always saw in you the Achilles you wanted to be</p><p>I always believed the world could be yours</p><p>You could do no wrong; I would stand by your side till the day I died</p><p>You were my childhood hero and you remained as such</p><p>As I leave this world I regret only leaving you</p><p>My Alexander…my tormented hero</p><p>I was and always shall be yours</p><p>In death as I was in life</p>
<h1>Saviour</h1><p>Phai,</p><p>You were the only pure thing in my life</p><p>Only you were always truthful with me</p><p>Only you never demanded anything of me</p><p>Only you loved me as I am</p><p>You stood by me through the years</p><p>Never once did you refuse me</p><p>Never once did you abandon me</p><p>You kept me sane</p><p>You balanced my darkness with your love</p><p>You were always my comfort</p><p>My safe haven</p><p>You too are Alexander</p><p>I’m nothing without you</p><p>You give me the flame to go on</p><p>You saved me from myself</p><p>Don’t leave me now</p><p>I couldn’t go on without you</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>